Dominic "Prez" Boss
|-|The President of the Saints= The President of the Saints Image credited to Saints Rows |-|Unmasked and Serious= Unmasked and Serious Image credited to sky360 |-|The King= The King Image credited to Pinterest Summary The key issue to why the new modernization of Antartica and its now stable living conditions can be blamed onto three things. One, the Winter Maiden herself, second, the people, and third, the Saints. The Saints are a former international Business that became smaller in scale after recent events in America revolving around Gang Wars. Right now, the Saints have adjusted to a more simple style of ensuring cultural growth and the ease of living in Antarctica. To their credit, they're highly approved of making Antartica a mix of a modern metropolis while not letting it lose its cultural traditions. Dominic Boss, is the leader of such an Organization. Without his support, the realm of Antartica would not be as successful or thriving as it is today. There won't be much progress in both the conservation of the actual continent nor the creatures living in it, and the increased popularity of such a place. Appearance Always one to show off and flaunt himself, Dominic always chooses to dress to impress. It's not a joke to claim he has good lucks. Many of this was blamed onto the assistance of the Medical Division of his which is led by Fran Madaraki. Personality Dominic is the president of the Saints, and is thus the leader of it, and he seems like he fits this role to the fullest. No other man could take control of such a group and make everyone coordinate and cooperate accordingly without ending up in some sort of chaos. After all, he thrives in such chaos and loves the group like his own family. Dominic is charismatic and a born leader. Charming men and women alike is not a joke and it has been said that he's been through sexual relationships with males, females, faunuses, and a panda. There's a very justifiable reason for why a panda is in the list but it's enough to show how both charming and reaching his sexual interest is. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil, turned into Chaotic Good Name: Dom, Dominic, Prez, Boss Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Human Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: *Party *His family *Saints *Progress *Being in control *Chaos Dislikes: *Sanguine *Pests *Senator Bones Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Dark black, bit of purple Hobbies: *Partying *Having sex *Drinking *Shooting *Helping the gang Values: Familial Bonds Martial Status: Single, questionably Status: Alive Affiliation: The Saints Previous Affiliation: Themes: Power Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A unarmed, 7-A with weaponry | Varies from Low 6-C to High 6-A, possibly higher Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Casual attacks can send armored trainers flying), Enhanced Senses (Can tell if he's being watched), Aura, Great Marksmanship (Very great with guns. Can shoot various targets while blinded. Known mastery with many types of firearms), Precognition (Has learnt from Hunters and has a vast amount of experience to the point he can tell what someone's about to do. Can also have a feeling of what will likely happen), Durability Negation (Various weaponry can negate or ignore defenses), High Level Precognition Shrouding, Precogntion Manipulation (Immune to precognition users. Can even alter what they see to his benefit due to his aura) *'Second Key' **All of the above greatly enhanced, Flight (Could fly thanks to his new wings. Could also fly without them), String Manipulation (Can manipulate strings that are close to invisible around), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City block level unarmed (Strikes could harm Demon Class monsters and oneshot Tiger Class), Mountain level with weaponry (Typical weapons eradicate icy mountains. Can whittle down a Dragon Class given time), Certain weapons can bypass durability | Varies from Small Island level (Could casually harm Dragon Class. Some abilities can't however), to Multi-Continental level, possibly higher (Actually harmed Glacia despite her defenses. Has defeated a high level Overlord Class monster before. Was able to control Trishula and harm it) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Regularly bullet dodges. Knocked down a dozen shooters attacking him at different directions with melee dash attacks, faster than bullets could move), likely Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic with weapons (Some weapons could summon lightning, shoot out pseudo-lasers, and black hole creators) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic, likely far higher (Matched Glacia in speed. Technically superior to all his weaponry which can shoot out lasers) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Very high, never tires out. | Likely higher than ever. Range: Melee, extended by weaponry and guns. Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Very intelligent. Frequently beats others in video games of various kinds, and has used that to supplement his strategies and tactics. Can tell how a person acts and their characteristics just by seeing them. Incredibly high level in battle experience and thus knows ways to counteract enemy attacks and tactics. Amazing as a leader. Weaknesses: Seems to be vulnerable to ice type attacks and the cold weather | Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Regular, no super powers | Serious Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Perverted Characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Gun Users Category:Reformed Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Good Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6